


Keep This Together

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Nightbreed [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Other, Tentacles, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbreed: Roy helps Ed out, but the case was not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep This Together

Edward was late.

Roy Mustang stood outside of the warehouse, both of his gloved hands shoved deep into the pockets of the long, dark leather duster he wore. It was a beat-up old coat, heavy and good for disappearing into the shadows with. It was also good protection against the very bitter winter air that came off of the docks.

Vampires were not supposed to be affected by the cold - their natural body temperature was far lower for some reason, but Roy always _felt_ cold. Maybe it was that he shared his bed with a living furnace who occasionally had fur and that had gotten him more used to the warmth of life - or maybe he was just screwed up for a vampire, it was hard to tell either way. Regardless, he always bundled up like a human when he went out at night in the winter.

There was no snow on the ground yet, the winter had only been very cold. Edward had a job to do - a case, of sorts. This warehouse had once belonged to a defunct pharmaceutical company that was run out of business due to unsavory experiments years ago. Strays of all sorts disappeared into the building, never to be seen again. Winry had been the one who had alerted Edward to the curiosity, and she had a few ideas on what could be lurking in the shadows here. She was their go-to girl when it came to all sorts of preternatural issues, and she had equipped Edward with plenty of tools to combat what were likely to be very large, and very hungry trap-plants.

Edward never feared going on these sort of missions alone. He had been working jobs like this for years solo and had told Roy in no uncertain terms that he would be far more of a hindrance than a help, and to stay home. Roy did not appreciate that verdict - sure, his hunting experience _was_ limited (and mostly ran along the lines of the humans he preyed on when he was still doing that sort of thing), but he was stronger and faster than humans and could tear the _shit_ out of some monsters if the occasion called for it.

All the same, Edward never let him come along. So, Roy would sulk at home and Edward would eventually return, covered in blood and gore and triumphant - and occasionally he would even have been paid for his troubles.

This time, however - Edward had called him. That alone was unusual - although it did not _sound_ like Edward was injured or in need of help, he wanted Roy to come help him right away. It was highly suspicious, and Roy could not help but worry.

So here he was, outside an old abandoned warehouse at four in the morning, looking to kill some giant, possibly sentient, carnivorous plants.

Oh, the _adventures_ he had.

Roy pushed the door open tentatively. He did not have any actual weapons to start with, unless one counted his fists and his fangs. He could do a lot of damage with either, but he did not have half the natural defenses that Edward could summon up in a heartbeat. He could not smell Edward from here; but while he could hunt using his nose it was not nearly as accurate as a werewolf’s, and his enhanced sense of smell was very quickly overwhelmed by the stench of the warehouse itself.

There were things moving in the dark. Roy let the door shut behind him as he focused and waited for his eyesight to adjust. Vampires had better night vision than most, but it still took him a moment to get used to it.

That was when the tentacle shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his arm.

Roy grabbed the tentacle with his other hand and yanked it, hard. There was an inhuman noise in the dark as he tore the tentacle clear through, the thick vine falling limply from where it clung to his coat sleeve. Now on his guard, Roy moved quickly forward, looking for Edward.

There were a lot of things moving and slithering in his peripheral vision. Roy tried his damnedest to ignore them - they were things that could be dealt with later. Right now, he had to focus on finding Edward.

It was cold in here, too. Roy breathed in the winter air, tasting the scents through his open mouth. There was no obvious signs of distress, but there also were no signs of Edward. Just old, overturned tables, plenty of scattered debris and, apparently, plants with vines it could use as weapons. Perhaps it was because he was so focused on his task that the plants caught him unprepared. This time two thick tentacles shot out from the darkness, one going for each arm. Roy was nearly able to twist free but they yanked him off balance and he went down on one knee.

There was no panic. Roy was a predator, even if he did not hunt like he used to those instincts were still buried somewhat close to the surface. He wrapped his hands in the vine the moment it gave a bit of slack and yanked as hard as he could. He was not able to get the leverage he needed to rip the tentacle free but the creature made another loud keening noise of pain.

Then more of the thick, heavy tentacles shot out of the darkness. It was hell trying to avoid them with both of his arms out of commission, but Roy sure as hell tried, twisting enough to avoid the first but the second and third wrapped around his midsection, and that first dodged tentacle wrapped tightly around his neck.

Now he was completely immobilized. Roy hissed to himself as the tentacles tightened around his body. He still could not smell or sense Edward - and if these tentacles belonged to carnivorous plants … well, if anything had happened to Edward there was not going to be anything left of these plants but goop, that was for _damn_ sure.

Judging by the way the tentacles shot out in different directions they had to belong to several different plants. Roy tried yanking again but he was pulled off balance almost instantly, and slammed into the floor hard enough that the wind was knocked out of him.

There was the sound of footsteps on the concrete, and Roy twisted his head to look. It was Edward, wearing a torn tee shirt and his jeans and nothing else; his long gold hair unbound and wild. He had been in wolf form and back again, that was the only explanation as he usually kept his hair tied tightly back in a braid. “Ed!” Roy said, before the tentacle around his neck tightened and choked him.

“What are you _doing_ ,” Edward said, almost sounding amused. “Are you playing with them?”

“I’m not-” Roy choked out, his fingers digging into the vines that held him down. “Not _playing-_ ”

“I see.” Edward crouched just out of Roy’s reach, his head cocked to the side. He looked … strange, to Roy, his face flushed even in the dark of the warehouse. “Do you need me to help you?”

“I’m … handling it,” Roy grunted. He twisted one leg and pinned one of the larger tentacles that was wrapped around his waist, the heel of his boot digging in to the vine. The wounded vine oozed dark green sap from the wound. This made the entire vine thrash and it shook Roy, slamming him back down into the floor. Edward retreated a few steps back for safety’s sake, before seating himself cross-legged on the floor to supervise.

“I’ll be here, if you need any help,” he offered.

Roy did not spare the energy to glare at Edward, more concerned with trying to keep his legs from being pinned together by another large vine. He spread his feet and braced them on the ground, trying to muscle one of the vines forward with his poor leverage. He was not making any progress when another tentacle slithered across his legs and over his lap.

It was frightening how quickly his body responded to that stimulus. Roy was struggling to get free and his nether regions seemed to take that attention as an excuse to party. He tried to twist his hips away but the vine pressed more insistently over his groin. Now Roy’s eyes flickered to Edward, who was watching the whole thing silent, head still cocked to the side and his eyes only on Roy.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at his glance. “Just say the word, Mustang,” Edward nearly purred.

Roy snarled, his pride would not allow for it. He had no idea what Edward was up to but he could be cocky all he wanted outside of the range of the vines; right now Roy was being felt up by an apparently sentient vegetable garden. Roy tried his next best plan, which consisted of mostly kicking.

Of course, trying to kick the vines was a rather moot point. Even if his boot connected they were not braced anywhere so that the waving tentacles just kind of flopped out of the way. Roy swore loudly and tried to ignore the amused noise that Edward made.

What was this, some kind of _test_? Edward was right there watching him get molested by the vines pressing against him … and, strangely, that thought was turning him on as well. Roy gritted his teeth, braced his feet again and tried once more to yank the tentacles straight out of the creature - wherever it was.

That was when two vines shot up the legs of his trousers.

Roy actually yelped at the tentacle’s contact against his flesh. He had not really been able to tell through the clothing and his gloves but the thick vines were actually _warm_ against his skin. That did not negate the increasingly foreign sensation as they slid all the way up to his thighs.

“Roy,” Edward murmured. Roy sucked in a breath as the tentacles moved in his trousers, up and out the waistband of his pants. He finally spared a glance for Edward, who was watching him intently. Roy felt himself get hard and he groaned, the tentacles pressing on the outside of his trousers getting more and more excited in their undulation.

Somehow, the vines maneuvered through the front of Roy’s pants, popping the button off his trousers completely and letting them fall open. Roy thrashed a little, what the hell _was_ this, if these plants were not actually carnivorous then what the hell were they _doing-_

As two of the vines snaked down into his underwear and wrapped tightly around his erection Roy bit back the groan that he was harboring in his throat. The warmth felt exceedingly good, it completely encircled his cock and twisted around it, moving slowly and steadily. It was almost seductive how good it felt, being jerked off by these vines. Roy relaxed and went almost completely limp.

He was aware still that Edward was watching him but somehow he did not care. The tentacles moved him, lifted him slightly of of the floor and Roy opened his eyes, meeting Edward’s in the dim light of the warehouse. Roy did not take his eyes from Edward’s as another tentacle slid up the cleft of his ass, probing before slowly penetrating him.

This time, Roy did groan, long and low as the tentacle slid inside him. It was so foreign it made his skin prickle, not the same size or shape as Edward’s fingers or cock but all the same it felt so good. Roy arched his back as well he could ensnared as he was in the tentacles, and those tentacles started to move faster.

Roy was getting fucked while Edward watched. He lifted his head, biting his lip hard enough that his fangs drew blood as a second tentacle joined the first, filling him and stretching him. “Ed,” Roy gasped as the tentacles pressed against his prostate. “Edward, _dammit-”_

When he twisted to look at Edward, he realized that Edward had stepped closer to him, well within the range of the tentacles. For the most part the thick, green vines ignored Edward, concentrating on Roy. Edward had his jeans loose on his hips and his own cock in his hand, watching intently as the vines thoroughly fucked Roy.

Roy’s eyes were drawn to Edward’s erection, his fingers were tight around his own cock, stroking slowly, almost languidly as Edward watched Roy. Roy was … hungry, he wanted to taste it, fangs be damned he wanted Edward’s cock in his mouth. Roy made a small, needy sound, and Edward actually moved forward, stopping just out of range of Roy’s mouth.

From here, Roy could smell Edward’s musk and he _knew._ These same vines, these tentacles had violated Edward in the same way as him and instead of angering Roy that was just turning him on even more. Roy tightened on the vines inside of him, hissing in satisfaction as that was mirrored in the tentacles squeezing his cock.

Then, unexpectedly, the vines released his erection. Roy groaned as the cold air hit him, his head falling back. The two inside him had not given up and were still fucking him thoroughly, but the lack of stimulus on his cock was driving him _mad._

Until he felt Edward’s hands, solid and warm on his chest as he swung his body aside Roy’s and in one swift move impaled himself on Roy’s erection.

All the breath left Roy’s body as Edward sank on to him. He gaped up at Edward - whose gold eyes had gone almost completely dark with lust - and then rolled his hips up into Edward’s body. Edward balled both of his fists in Roy’s shirt, encouraging him in a low tone to do that again, so Roy acquiesced, his body almost at the whims of the tentacles inside of him. He pressed up into Edward, and Edward rode him.

The tentacles did not seem that interested in touching Edward, sliding along Roy’s body - or at least until they encountered Edward’s straining erection. With Roy’s buried deep inside of him the smaller tentacles slid around Edward’s erect cock, tightening around it and squeezing. For the first time Edward let out a noise, low and dirty.

Roy wanted to _touch_ Edward, to put his hands on Edward’s hips and steady him but the vines would not release him. Edward held tight to Roy, riding him hard until at last it was all too much and Roy let go, succumbing to the over-stimulation with an orgasm that seemed to stop time itself.

When he came down from that high Edward was still riding him hard, trying to bring himself off. Roy was still hard, although the tentacles slid out of him, apparently feeling that their job was done with his orgasm. Roy felt cold and empty, but now that was released he could actually touch Edward. And touch Edward he did, his hands clamping down on Edward’s thighs. The moment he was completely free Roy rolled them both so that Edward was on his back on the concrete.

Edward’s mouth fell open as Roy lifted his ass in the air and fucked him. Edward let out little animistic noises, groaning against the contact and Roy’s flesh slapping into his until he let go as well, his seed splattering back across his stomach as he came.

Sudden exhaustion hit Roy. He sank back onto his heels, Edward still splayed across his lap, completely sated.

“What just happened?” Roy asked, when he could remember words again.

“Some kind of sentient sex toys,” Edward said, his eyes still closed and his mouth open, face still flushed. “Caught me completely off guard.” He wriggled his hips across Roy’s lap, brushing over Roy’s worn-out cock.

Roy hissed out a slightly pained breath, and then leaned over Edward. “Why didn’t you warn me?” he growled, still feeling stretched-out and empty.

“More fun this way,” Edward said truthfully. He was staring at Roy through hooded eyes, and it made Roy nervous when Edward looked at him like that. “Besides, you enjoyed it.”

It would not do him any good to lie, for some reason Edward could see through his lies, too - so instead Roy kissed Edward forcefully. Edward groaned against his mouth, his hands wrapping around Roy’s neck to keep him there. _“You-”_ Roy breathed against his mouth, feeling Edward’s cock twitch against his bared navel.

Edward grinned at him, pressing up against Roy as the vines started to move around them once again.


End file.
